


A Draining Experience

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abdomen Fucking, Arachnophobia, F/F, Petplay, Powerbottoming, Submissive Vampire Spider, Trans Female Character, Trans female reader, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: A spider girlfriend is weird enough, but a vampiric spider girlfriend is even better. Especially when said girlfriend is subby and so easy to play with, which is exactly what happens.





	A Draining Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This one's another commission for a friend, who was particularly interested in a submissive vampire character which neither of us have seen a lot. So this came out of it and i hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Your first time was incredible.

Well, first time for being fed from that is. Who could guess that you’d fall for a vampire, and who else could guess that said vampire would be a damn spider! Her name was Izzy, and she was the cutest, softest, bluest tarantula girl you’ve ever seen.

And it all happened that first time you actually met, when she flew in from halfway across the States. You were cuddled up on the bed in your warm room, both of you so happy to finally be able to see each other in person. And while resting against her soft, warm body, she brought up a curious question.

“Hey, so like, you meant what you’ve said about the, uh... feeding stuff, right? That you wouldn’t mind?” She asks you, breaking the warm, comfortable silence.

“Well, I’ve never done anything like that before so I’d be open to try.” You respond, gazing up at her many eyes. She was easily a foot taller than you, which made her a rather comfy person to rest against. “You said something about a natural anesthetic vampires produce?”

Izzy nods, extending her chelicerae (those weird jaws that spiders have) to expose the fangs tucked away behind them. They were thin, thankfully, and seemed to bead with a strange substance when she extended them. “Anesthetic and antiseptic. It’s weird how it happened like that. Infections from vampire bites are virtually nonexistent.” Her voice sounded kinda funny with her jaws extended like that.

You giggle a bit at her voice, and reach up to gently feel along one of her chelicerae. They were firm, but not totally rigid, and just as fuzzy as the rest of her. And as you brush your fingers along their surface, she leans in and kisses you.

Her lips are firm, but still flexible enough for speech. And as you return the kiss, wrapping your arms around her, her four arms do the same with you. You’re held close to her, hands wandering each other’s bodies. But she soon breaks from the kiss, lingering just a little.

“So are you... okay with trying?” She asks in a whisper.

You nod slowly. “Yeah, b-but just a little at first okay?”

She returns a smile, giving you a gentle, brief kiss. “Of course, dear. I’m always careful with how much I take.” She trails kisses down from your cheek, along your jawline, and plants a few along your neck. She tugs the neck of your top to the side to give herself more room, and gives your upper shoulder a kiss. “Ready?”

“Yeah...” You reply in a whisper. Then you feel it, her sharp fangs burrowing into your neck. It feels like a sharp pinch, but immediately seems to fade away into a dull twinge in your shoulder. And as her fangs stay inside you, that dull twinge becomes a rush of fuzzy, warm euphoria. You practically melt in Izzy’s arms as she drinks from you, the sensation enough that you even find it hard to focus visually.

But as quickly as it started, she pulls her fangs free and you feel yourself steadily fade out of the blissful experience. Your vision refocuses, and you’re lied back on the bed with your vampiric lover.

“W-wow...” Was all you really had the capacity to say.

“Are you okay? I didn’t take too much, did I?” She strokes a hand through your hair, squeezing you closer to herself.

“No, no not at all, just... that felt amazing.”

She giggles, giving you another squeeze. “Good. Some folks have weird reactions to vampire bites, glad you’re not one of them.” She peppers your face in gentle kisses, a strange content chitter escaping her.

Soon, you two are nestled in beneath the covers, relaxing together. You notice that she’s a lot warmer now, having just drank from you. And her warmth coupled with just how comfortable she is eventually causes you to drift off with her.

 

Of course that was just your first time. Over the next year, you meet up twice more. Once at a convention, where you spent a lovely weekend together.

The next, was when you flew out to see her. The moment you saw her, waiting at the terminal for you, started one of the best two weeks of your life. You practically (or, rather, actually) leaped into her arms as soon as you walked out into the lobby of the terminal.

You two grab some food (for you at least) on the way to her place, and spend that night in each other’s arms after a few long months of not seeing each other.

 

It was about a week into your visit with Izzy. You two were nestled together on the couch, watching her playing the new Monster Hunter. And there was something you wanted to do together. You told her to slow down on the eating for a few days, make sure she was hungry. And today, you decide to go through with those plans of yours.

So as she played, things got increasingly frisky between you two. You felt up her belly and thighs, giving her playful squishes and rubs. Her body was notably cooler with how hungry she was, but not worryingly so. And as you teased her, it even got to the point where your distractions caused her to cart a few times. She barely manages to finish off a monster despite your teasing.

With the quest cleared, though, she turns your attention to you. “Something on your mind, dear? I thought you wanted to watch me play. Or maybe you’re finally gonna tell me your plan?” Izzy asked you in a playful tone, reaching a hand down to pet you.

“Maybe~ Or I just like teasing you.” You lean up and nuzzle her cheek affectionately, earning a cute little chitter from her. “And I know how easy you are to tease.” You whisper that last line, and you feel her face get warm.

“W-well yeah. We both know how easy I am...” She glances away, trying to hide her increasingly obvious blush.

“Easy enough that I could get you begging with just a grope.” You reach down between her legs, grabbing at her crotch playfully. She freezes and lets out a breathy moan, and already she’s putty in your hands. You rub and massage her soft chitinous nethers through her clothes, feeling them swell out just a bit from her arousal. It didn’t take much for something to start poking out from between the plates and create a bulge between her legs.

“Nnnf... Fuuck you’re too good at that...” Izzy lets out a cute moan, and you feel a pair of arms wrap around you and pull you closer. “Please don’t stop...”

“I don’t plan to.” You mutter in response, the flat of your palm squished against her growing member. You feel the strange girlhood throb against your hand as it emerges from Izzy’s slit. She really was just so easy to tease.

“Should I bring out your collar, dear?” You ask her in a whisper. She only manages to nod in response with your teasing. So cute... Leaning up, you delicately kiss one of her chelicerae, which twitch in hunger, before sliding off the couch. “Come on, pet, let’s get you to your room. Get comfy before I play with you further.”

You calling her “pet” seemed to get her even more worked up. You could see the soft fur on her face stick up from a mix of arousal and embarrassment. But she nods and gets up off the couch as per your orders. You turn off the TV, take one of her hands in your own, and lead her to her room.

Once you got settled into her room, you nudge her down onto the edge of the bed. “Strip for me, my pet. Show off that cute body of yours.” You whisper to her in an almost purring tone.

“Y-yes mistress, of course.” Izzy obeys eagerly, sliding out of her top. She didn’t have breasts like mammals do, but her body was still fairly stocky and she did have some chitinous plates over her chest that might suggest breasts if they were rounder. Her blue fur was thicker on her torso than the rest of her, enough that her digits could disappear in them when laid flat against her stomach.

Next was her bottoms. She slid off the cute pair of shorts she was wearing, giving you a full view of her thick thighs. Then soon after she removed her panties. The fur of her thighs thinned out near her crotch, where it also got a bit pale as well. And planted right between her legs was her nethers, where three plates of chitin were spread apart to reveal a fat, segmented member that still wasn’t quite at full size.

And settled in between her legs was a round, soft abdomen. She usually had to bring it forward whenever she lied back or down. And you could see the very end of it was plump and soft with arousal, ready to get filled with something.

“Such an eager spider you are.” You grin, fetching her collar which had been tossed to the floor from last time. You lean down and cinch the collar around her neck, the leash clicking on with a satisfying “snap.” A gentle tug brings her attention up to you. “Let’s see just how hard we can get you.”

Izzy’s voice catches in her throat when you wrap your fingers around her girlhood. You stroke, delicately, up and down her length while gazing into her eyes. “Does this feel good, my pet? Being so easily dominated by your loving mistress?”

She nods gently. She didn’t have any notable detail to her large eyes but you could tell they were all on you, returning your gaze. You gently pick up the pace of your strokes, but never going as fast as you knew Izzy wanted. She liked it rough, she liked being put in her place, but you’re gonna take it slow until she begs for it.

Her moans got more eager, and the twitching of her jaws suggested how much her hunger seemed to be distracting her a bit. Hungry and horny was quite the combination for a vampire like her.

Then, with her girlhood still in your hand, you lean in and kiss her deeply. Her jaws splay out to give you access to her lips, and your tongue swirls around hers. That long but thin tongue of hers danced with yours. But when you feel the touch of two of her hands at your sides you pull away.

“Now now, no touching, pet. Disobedient pets don’t get fed.” You give Izzy’s leash a rough tug. Her hands fall to her lap, and she turns her gaze from you meekly.

“S-sorry mistress, it won’t happen again.” She apologizes, bowing her head to you.

You kiss the top of her head, then push her down onto her back gently. “I hope not, otherwise I might just have to punish you, dear pet.” Your words bring another intense blush to her face. “Now, don’t take your eyes off me, okay? I want you to enjoy the show.”

With a little tap to the tip of her girlhood, you stand back up with a smile. You roam your hands across your body, giving your cute spidery pet a show while you undress yourself. And judging by the twitching of her member, you can tell that Izzy is very much enjoying this.

Pretty soon you’re naked in front of her. You bring your hands down to your own girlhood, giving it a few strokes to make sure you’re nice and hard. “So how much do you want it, pet?”

“I- I need it... Please mistress, make me yours...” Izzy begs for you, and a gentle bead of precum at the tip of her girlhood shows you just how much she wants it. But right now you’re also given a bit of a hard choice. Do you ride her, show her who’s in charge with some powerbottoming? Do you stuff her cute butt and let her feed from you while you do so? Or do you flip her over and fuck that round abdomen of hers?

Oh, decisions decisions...

Eventually though you make up your mind. “Alright pet, roll onto your belly for your mistress.” You twirl your finger around to emphasize. Izzy obliges, and soon she’s presenting herself with her abdomen raised high. “Lower your abdomen, dear. It’s hard to get to it while it’s up like that.”

You can hear her let out a needy huff into the pillow. She loves having her abdomen played with, being such a natural erogenous zone for a lot of arachnoids and insectoids.

With her abdomen lowered to stick mostly straight out, you kneel down in front of it. The end of it had an opening that you could already tell was slick with fluid. It was the same fluid used to make webs, but without it being worked by her spinnerets it strangely enough made a great lubricant.

But you couldn’t just go straight into fucking her. No that wouldn’t do. So you lean in, grabbing the sides of her soft abdomen, and press your tongue inside her. Izzy’s moans echo through the room as your tongue explores the inside of her abdomen. The taste is something you still quite haven’t gotten used to. It’s not bitter or anything, in fact it almost tastes meaty. The liquid silk flows around your tongue as you explore, and her moans only get louder when you start sliding in and out.

Your hands start to squish and squeeze around her abdomen as well, giving some special attention to the softer underside. It’s enough that more and more of her liquid silk spills out along your tongue. Pretty soon though you have a good mouthful of the stuff. You pull away, swallowing down the strange fluid, before getting up onto your feet again.

“I think this pet’s about ready to get stuffed, what do you think?” You ask Izzy, stroking the top of her abdomen.

“Please...” She nods. Her abdomen wiggles back and forth, and the girlhood beneath her seems to be dripping in need already. She did look rather ready.

“Alright pet. How rough do you want me~” You grip the sides of her abdomen, lining the tip of your member up with her slick entrance. You give her leash a gentle tug as well.

Izzy’s body tenses up beneath yours, the tug earning you a whimper from her. “Don’t be gentle...” She turns the pillow she’s resting on, wrapping her upper pair of arms around it and bracing herself. “Please just use me...”

“Of course, pet.” Making sure you were lined up, you ease just the tip in. Gosh her body wasn’t very warm when she’s hungry. She felt so much cooler than last time you had fun. But it still felt good. And even better when you plunged the whole length of your girlhood into her abdomen.

Izzy moans out in delight, clinging tighter to the pillow beneath her as you penetrate her. It was a tight fit but gosh she felt good, and you just couldn’t help but start thrusting eagerly. One hand rested on her cute butt, leash held taut, with the other holding onto her abdomen while you thrusted back and forth into her.

Your thrusts are enough to rock Izzy’s body back and forth beneath you, every thrust causing the cute spider to moan more and more. And with her moans getting louder, so do your thrusts get faster. It gets to a point where you decide to just brace yourself with her soft rump and pound into her. You want, need to show your cute pet just how much you enjoy her wonderful body.

And pretty soon it culminates to a heavy climax. Both you and Izzy end up cumming nearly at the same time. You thrust in deep, letting loose rope after rope of cum into her round abdomen. Meanwhile her orgasm paints the towel beneath her that you’re glad you put down.

“F-fuck, mistress... I feel so full...” Izzy moans in delight as her orgasm slows to a stop. Sure enough, as you pull out of her slowly, your thin girlcum leaks out of her. It’s honestly really hot...

But you’re not done yet, and you can tell that neither is she. “Ready for round two, my adorable pet?” You give her abdomen a gentle squeeze for emphasis.

“Please?” Izzy begs in the middle of a needy moan, with a cute shake of her rump for emphasis. How could you say no to a spider this cute?

“Roll over then, pet, onto your back.” You order. She obeys immediately, and soon her round black eyes are gazing into yours once again. “Good girl. Now, first, let’s get us both ready~”

You dip a pair of fingers into Izzy’s abdomen, causing her to moan in delight. Your digits swirl around inside her, getting a good helping of your mixed fluids, before pulling out with your fingers soaked. “So messy~” You reach up and grip the spider’s still-hard dick in your hand, smearing the slick mixture onto her girlhood. 

“W-wait, why... nnf...” Izzy’s confusion is held back by the sensations running over her sensitive girlhood. Especially when you give the tip a teasing squeeze, causing her to tense up and moan enthusiastically. “M-mistress! F-fuck...”

With her length all slicked up, you dip your fingers into her again, another good helping of the fluids on your fingers. But instead of smearing them on her, you reach in between your legs and slick up your own ass. Izzy watches you all the while, and it dawns on her what you plan to do. “Mistress are you sure?”

“I’m always sure, dear pet.” You climb up and straddle her. You use one hand to prop yourself up, while you press your soaked fingers against her lips. “Clean me off first, though, pet~”

Izzy obeys eagerly, her firm lips wrapping around your digits while her tongue swirls between them. Her chelicerae twitch while she cleans your fingers, one of her fangs poking instinctively against you but pulling away before she accidentally bites you.

“Good girl, how’s it taste?” You slide your fingers out of her mouth. She gives you a little huff before speaking.

“V-very good...” She speaks in a whisper. You lean down, kissing her softly.

“Good. Now, let’s see just how much you’re ready to give your mistress~” You practically purr as you speak. In a bit, you have yourself lined up with her girlhood and the tip pressed against your entrance. “And remember, dear, no touching.” You grin down at her, before easing yourself down onto her member.

Fuck that feels so good... Her segmented length pushes into you slowly, the rim of each segment only adding to the sensation of the penetration. You can’t help but let out a quiet moan as you lower further. It just feels too good.

But your noises return a smirk from the spider beneath you. “You’re not faltering, are you mistress?” She asks in a teasing tone.

“Of course not.” You smirk back down at her, tugging at her leash and clenching your insides down around her. Her smugness quickly dissolves into another moan. “But you do feel very good.” You keep easing down, until the whole of her girlhood is deep inside you. “So very good...”

With her deep inside you, you lean down and give Izzy another kiss. “Now, my sweet pet, are you hungry?” You ask in a whisper. At the mention of her hunger, her chelicerae twitch and she nods eagerly.

“Y-yes, mistress, v-very hungry, in fact.” She practically drools as she speaks.

“Are you sure, dear~? Hungry enough to beg for me to feed you?” You trail a finger along the outer edge of her jaws and near the base of her fangs.

She whines eagerly, nodding again. “P-please, mistress... I’m so hungry, I need it. I need you...” She squirms just a bit beneath you. “Please...”

How adorable. You think maybe it’s time you relent.

“Then feed. And don’t hold back. Touch me, fuck me, show mistress just how much you want her.” You wrap your arms beneath her, as all four of her arms do the same around you. Her mouth kisses against your neck and upper shoulder. Her fangs   
extend and brush delicately along the usual spot, sending a shiver down your spine. “Go ahead, my precious pet. Feed.”

At your command, her fangs sink into you. You stifle a whimper at the sharp pinch, but soon relax as those familiar waves of euphoria rush over you. “Fuck... g-go for it, pet.”

Your words set Izzy into gear, and with just a bit of adjustment of position, she starts to thrust heavily into you. Her hips pound against yours as her member thrusts deep into you with each movement of hers. And all the while she gently, steadily drains your warm blood from your shoulder, her body starting to warm up as she’s fed. It’s a combination of sensations that you’re not quite used to. And once she starts to thrust into you, you eventually lose all composure.

“Fuck~! Harder, pet, use me! Show me just how much you’ve been craving my body!” You urge her on, moaning and whining in delight and need. Her girlhood felt so good, and the bite only added to how amazing everything felt.

And just according to your words, Izzy steadily gets rougher with you. Her fangs sink just a bit deeper, and her grip on you gets tighter as she pounds into you. It’s such an intense feeling that you’re quickly brought over the edge. Your hen dribbles in orgasm, smeared between your bodies.

But Izzy doesn’t stop. She’s not yet close. In fact feeling you orgasm seems to invigorate her. She moves her lower pair of arms from being wrapped around you to grabbing at your soft ass. Claws dig into your flesh a little, and she uses her grip to press you down even harder into her thrusts. You moan in bliss, your grip on her tightening in return as everything just feels so overwhelmingly intense. Even her dick got warmer as she keeps draining you.

It doesn’t take all that much longer. Or at least you think it didn’t. Your sense of time wasn’t exactly great while Izzy’s fangs were burrowed into your neck. But eventually Izzy reaches her climax as well, and her seed pumps deep inside you. You feel her warmth deep in your gut, and it feels incredible.

Her thrusts slow, and pretty soon you’re both collapsed and panting heavily. Her fangs withdraw from your neck, letting your body calm down from the strange euphoria they bring.

“Wow...” You finally manage after a few minutes of just basking in the afterglow. You prop yourself up on shaky arms, gazing down at your spidery lover. “H-how was that, babe? Not hungry anymore?” You ask her with a sly but exhausted smile.

Izzy smiles back up at you, shaking her head. “I’m... fine now. Gosh...” She pulls you down into a warm, loving kiss. “Are you okay, though? I took quite a lot...”

“Yeah, I think so. I ate a lot of sugary stuff earlier just in case.” You giggle quietly, giving her another kiss. “Right now I just want to sleep. That was... a lot.”

“Yeah, same here.” Izzy’s arms pulls you back down, this time holding you in a warm, loving embrace. Quiet chitters escape between her chelicerae and her hands stroke gently along your back. “I love you so much...” She whispers into your ear, reaching up to delicately stroke a hand through your hair.

“I love you too, Izzy.” You whisper in return.

And soon, both of you fall asleep for an exhausted, contented nap. You could tell you were going to be sore when you woke up, both in your ass and the neck. But gods was it worth it.


End file.
